


honey i laugh when it sinks in

by transbaphomet



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbaphomet/pseuds/transbaphomet
Summary: “how is he, sadie?” he asks, looking past arthur’s form to sadie, who’s currently guiding the tip of her strap-on into arthur’s ass.“he’s takin’ it good,” she says, canting her hips up.-i have no excuse for this





	honey i laugh when it sinks in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymoonwort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoonwort/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** charles is trans. (like me!!) i call his bits his dick and his front hole, which is just what i call my own bits. 
> 
> *arthur morgan voice* My name is Arthur Morgan, and I *puts on sunglasses* Get Pegged.
> 
> also this entire fic is in lower case bc i,,, can never write nsfw with proper grammar ;;
> 
> **Title from Dinner & Diatribes by Hozier**

sitting on the edge of the bed, charles runs a hand through arthur’s hair, soothing him as the man lays his head on charles’ inner thigh. arthur is panting with his wrists tied behind his back. he whimpers when charles’ hand buries itself in his hair and  _ tugs _ . he gasps, blue eyes shooting open, unfocused and hazy as he raises his head to look up at his partner’s face. 

 

charles’ hand eases its grip, begins running through arthur’s hair again. arthur’s head falls back onto a muscled thigh, relaxed. charles smiles, petting him lightly.

 

“how is he, sadie?” he asks, looking past arthur’s form to sadie, who’s currently guiding the tip of her strap-on into arthur’s ass. 

 

“he’s takin’ it good,” she says, canting her hips up. arthur curses at the stretch, feeling the strap-on get buried deeper inside. sadie gives a sudden hard thrust. arthur lurches forward with a deep moan. he’s sweating, back and leg muscles tensing with sadie’s movements. sadie hums, beginning a steady pace. she leans forward to kiss the side of arthur’s face. he shudders at the contact, tightening up as sadie slowly pulls out, then pushing back in again.

 

charles raises an eyebrow at the display. arthur looks absolutely helpless, his eyes shut tight and mouth gaping open. moans escape arthur’s throat, desperate and needy - and he’s so fucking  _ loud _ . charles watches as sadie stops her thrusts, rests her chin on arthur’s shoulder, grinning when she puts two fingers in arthur’s mouth to hold it open. charles’ other hand - the one not in arthur’s hair - clenches the bed sheets. sadie meets charles’ gaze, mischief in her eyes.

 

“looks good, doesn’t he?” she asks - more like points out, though - before continuing, “but his mouth would be more useful elsewhere, don’t you think, charles?”

 

he’s quick to discard his underwear, to throw them across the room, uncaring of where they land. he’s too turned on by arthur being on his knees, his tongue swirling around sadie’s fingers. there’s something beautiful about him there. submitting to not just him but sadie as well. 

 

“ _ arthur _ ,” charles breathes, his fingers rubbing and spreading himself open as he inches closer to arthur’s face, “open your eyes.” 

 

arthur’s eyes fall open, and he finds himself face to face with charles’ dick. charles shuffles forward, and arthur hesitates a second, turning to him and sadie for approval. 

 

“you can do it,” charles reassures, spreading his legs wider. he feels arthur’s breath on him, small puffs of air that makes him shiver. the motion of arthur’s tongue along his dick makes his toes curl. sadie resumes fucking arthur while he buries his face between charles’ thighs. he’s eager - making a pleased sound when charles begins rolling his hips. “that’s right. keep going. your mouth feels so good.”

 

charles shakily exhales, tilts his head back, his hand returning to arthur’s hair, while sadie nuzzles her face into arthur’s neck.

 

“god arthur,” she mutters, her pace getting faster and faster, “you're so good for me - for us.”

 

the three of them move together like that. sadie driving into arthur’s ass, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust at this point. arthur’s face framed by strong legs, lapping at charles’ dick and hole. and charles, facing towards the ceiling, eyes closed in ecstasy and hand in arthur’s hair. the loud slap of skin on skin, and their breathing, filling the air. 

 

arthur breaks away from the middle of charles’ legs, a shout caught in his throat as he feels pressure build in his lower belly.

 

“sh-shit, charles, s-sadie—” he chokes out, “i think–”

 

sadie calms him, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“it’s okay,” she whispers, fingers tracing up and down arthur’s thighs, “you can cum, arthur. it’s alright, honey. just keep helpin’ charles out.”

 

arthur nods, moving to mouth at charles’ dick again. charles pushes himself onto his elbow to watch him. arthur’s face is flushed red, eyebrows knit. he’s not as loud anymore, releasing these short stuttering noises that both sadie and charles find adorable. 

 

arthur cums untouched with a shiver, ropes of white hitting his stomach and legs, some landing on the floor. everything goes still for a moment when sadie pulls out of him, careful not to hurt him. 

 

“you did well,” she praises, fiddling with the strap-on to take it off, “but you better not leave charles hanging there. looks like he wants you real bad,” she beams at the two of them when the harness comes off and she climbs onto the bed, just above charles’ face. arthur’s already resumed the task at hand. “now charles. you don’t mind do you?” 

 

“hah. never.”

 

charles pulls sadie down onto his face, lapping at her clit and cunt.  she purrs at the sensation, grinding down into his lips, chasing fulfillment. 

 

her legs tremble when she cums, a broken moan emerging from her mouth. sadie just barely climbs off of charles when he’s pushed over the edge with twitching hips and the wet slide of a tongue. he takes a deep breath, before looking down at arthur, whose face is wet - covered in charles’ fluids and his own sweat. 

 

they’re quiet for a moment, the sound of their heavy breathing fills the room. they’re sweaty and sated - content, even. 

 

arthur licks his lips, and expectantly meets charles’ eyes, struggling against the bindings around his wrists. 

 

“you gonna—” arthur clears his throat, voice rough from disuse. “you gonna get me outta these or…?”

 

charles stretches when he gets up from the bed, jostling sadie next to him - who mutters something about drawing a bath.

 

“why don’t you do it?” charles pokes at sadie’s arm, making her stir. “i need to take care of this one here.” 

 

sadie lightly smacks charles’ arm away, and gets up from the bed. 

 

“fine, fine. i ain’t guaranteeing it’ll be all romantic candles n’ rose petals though.” 

 

arthur snorts, rolling his eyes.

 

“sadie, you just fucked me in the ass and i just ate charles out. you think _we_ qualify as romantic candles an’ rose petals?” 

 

charles chuckles behind him, undoing the rope with skilled precision. 

 

“i’m sure we could if we tried.” 

 

they hear sadie scoff over the sound of water filling up the bathtub. she shouts from the bathroom,

 

“y’all coming or what? the water isn’t staying warm forever.” 

 

a fond smile breaks out on arthur’s face when the rope falls away, freeing his hands and wrists. he reaches towards charles and takes his hand. sadie laughs when the two of them try to fit in the tub alongside her without making the water overflow, but it’s inevitable when three grown adults try to fit inside. 

 

but they don’t care about the water splashed across the floor. all that matters is how sadie pulls arthur’s head against her chest, and how charles squeezes arthur’s hand. 

 

“thanks for tonight,” arthur mutters into sadie’s hair, “i needed it.”

 

sadie hushes him.

 

“don’t worry ‘bout it,” she says, “we’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes ur just so horny on main that u gotta let it all out, and by let it all out i mean write specifically about what ur horny on main for.
> 
> jsyk this fic is meant to fit into my Red Dead Redemption The Wicked + The Divine AU, but this is before they all turn into gods and stuff. this is me showing what charles/sadie/arthur were like BEFORE all that shit goes down so *eye emojis* we shall see what happens. 
> 
> also writing??? without repeating a bunch of words ive written before??? i cant relate (suck it, creative writing class)


End file.
